Bring Her Home
by charactersthatholdmyheart
Summary: Picks up after the summer finale of Rizzoli & Isles (6x12). Jane is frantically searching for Maura after learning she has been kidnapped as payback in a crazy person's game of revenge. Will Jane find Maura in time? Definite Rizzles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm not handling the ending of the last episode of Rizzoli & Isles (6x12) very well. This is my way of dealing with it. I hope you like this little story about Jane trying to find Maura after she is kidnapped as a way of making Jane "pay". More to come soon! **

* * *

She knew before she asked if Maura was still at BPD. She knew before she called Maura's phone the first time. The pain that had been in the pit of her stomach all day from all the nerves and worry and fear became even more piercing.

It was Maura. Maura was the one the perp had taken to make Jane pay. She had to sit down, as Maura's phone rang and rang. This was the third time with no answer. It was like everything was hitting Jane at once and she had to lean back into the couch, trying to remember the breathing exercises Maura had taught her to help her calm down when she woke up from nightmares.

But Jane knew that this was the worst nightmare she had ever had. And it was real. There would be no waking up from it.

A familiar voice was calling her name. Her Ma.

Jane felt a gentle touch on her knee. She wanted more than anything for that hand comforting her to belong to Maura, but she knew that it wouldn't be. She opened her eyes to her Ma leaning over her, still in her bathrobe, looking very worried.

"Janie? What's wrong?"

She was barely able to get the words out. "It's Maura."

"What happened to Maura?" her mother was asking, but Jane pushed past her and bolted for the front door.

Then she turned to look back at Frankie and Korsak. She would need them.

Jane shook her head, closed her eyes, focused on Maura's face in her mind. This wasn't a time to fall apart. Maura needed her. And Jane needed to find her _now._

"Frankie, Korsak. We gotta head back to the station. It's Maura. He took Maura."

She turned away from them, rushing to her car before she could see their faces.

* * *

Jane was finishing her second cup of coffee, drumming her fingers and racing through files. She stood next to Nina who was checking numbers on Maura's phone.

"Jane. She was called by this number a little after 11. It was a brief call. And according to the cameras in the parking garage she left almost right after receiving that phone call."

Jane's heart sped up. So, Maura had been called out of the office, probably by the kidnapper to a place where she would be more vulnerable to take.

"Jane!" Frankie called, as he rushed into the room. "Security guard at the front desk said he saw Maura leaving. He asked her if she was heading home, she said she had gotten called to a crime scene. I asked him if she said where. He said he thinks it was Tremont street. I checked and no one else got called to that location."

Jane ran out of the precinct screaming thank you over her shoulder. A lead. She'd take anything at this point, anything.

"Wait, Jane, I'm coming with you!" she heard Frankie shouting behind her.

But she wasn't waiting for anyone. Maura needed her and she'd already let her down in the worst way possible tonight.

* * *

There was caution tape that Jane had to duck under to get into the dark building. She had seen Maura's car parked next to it and immediately her heart sped up.

"Korsak, I found Maura's car. 202 Tremont Street. We need a Forensics team over here, NOW," she said, snapping her phone shut before Korsak could ask her any more questions.

She now found herself on her knees beside Maura's cell lying on the ground. She picked it up carefully with gloved hands.

 _8 missed calls from Jane Rizzoli_

Suddenly, the text on the phone got blurry. Jane shook her head, trying to fight the tears. She wasn't allowed to cry right now. She couldn't stop until she'd found Maura. She couldn't cry and feel anything except anger and motivation until she found her best friend.

* * *

They had swept the crime scene over and over, with Jane ordering the best from everyone. Everyone was absolutely thorough, she had made sure of it. And yet, she felt like they weren't much closer to finding Maura.

She took a deep breath, her hand on the ignition and about to start her car to head back to BPD when she heard her phone. She grabbed it quickly, ready to talk to this person who took her Maura, ready to beg them and give them anything and everything just so she could see those eyes again.

"Ma," she sighed as she saw the number on the screen, and answered.

But her mother was about to help in more ways than she could ever guess.

* * *

Jane stood in Maura's living room, hands on her hips. The ache for Maura was stronger here and she had to try really hard to focus on her mother's ramblings.

"Ma, please just tell me the only parts of this story that I absolutely need to know."

Her mother looked like she was going to yell at Jane, then thought better of it. She stopped, took a breath, and began again.

"There are cameras in the front and back of the place. Maura didn't feel safe in her apartment the last few weeks—"

"Wait, what?"

Maura had felt unsafe in her own home and hadn't told Jane about it? Why the hell not….well, maybe Jane had been too fucking wrapped up in her own shit. She couldn't remember the last time she asked Maura how she was. Oh, god…

Jane could kick herself all night, but it wouldn't do anything to get Maura back. She tried to snap back to the conversation.

"Well, Maura said she was just upping security when I caught her installing the cameras. But she has been fidgety and has looked concerned every time I came to visit her while she was in the house. And I knew there was something more to it."

Angela stopped for a second. "Don't give me that look, Jane! She made me promise not to tell you! She said you had enough on your plate with your apartment being burned down and everything. She said it wasn't anything to worry about."

Normally, Jane would have yelled and gotten absorbed in her anger, confusion and frustration, but now she just ran outside to examine the cameras. There was tape. For the first time that night, Jane felt hope. They might be getting somewhere.

* * *

 **I would love to know your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's so nice to already see some enthusiasm for this story! Thank you so much. I look forward to posting more of this story, writing, and hearing more of your thoughts :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

They had found a car parked on Maura's street so far off to the side and in the corner of the video that they almost missed it. The car often appeared parked in the same spot throughout the feed from the camera. Nina performed some crazy technology stunt so that they could get a read off the license plate and run it.

 _Rob Pallegro_

The name flashed across the screen as everyone on the team searched his name through the database and everywhere they could find information on him. The name ran through Jane's mind constantly as she searched with the rest of them and tried to rack her brain, but she couldn't recall ever hearing that name in her life. She stared at a picture of him. His face was honestly very average looking, a face that would blend into the crowd. Nothing striking about him—brown eyes, brown hair, average height, average weight….

But if this was really their guy, he wasn't normal. He had been targeting Maura to get to Jane. Jane could handle her own space and privacy being violated, but Maura's? No.

How often had this creep watched Maura and what had he seen? Jane could feel the anger and rage flow through her as she thought of this guy peering in on Maura, witnessing her night routine. The way she enjoyed a glass of pinot noir while reading one of the science books she loved. The way Maura carefully lay out her pajamas on her bed, scrubbed her face thoroughly of all its make-up, brushed her teeth, combed her hair out into long, natural waves.

Maura was comfortable at home like she wasn't in almost every other place, finally alone (or with Jane) how she liked it, finally able to relax. This fucking asshole violated that.

Jane closed her eyes and saw Maura terrified and alone, calling out Jane's name. She watched this man scaring Maura, abusing her..

"No record, and barely any information to be found on this guy on the Internet."

Jane startled to find Nina standing by her side with a few files and a notepad in her hands. She rubbed her forehead and tried to focus.

"You got a home address though, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to knock on this guy's door," Jane muttered to herself, her muscles coiling involuntarily. She was ready to pounce on any lead.

"Wait a second, Jane," Frankie said as he walked towards them, seeing how Jane was ready to leap into anything and everything. That could be dangerous and honestly useless. "Pallegro does some computer tech shit for a bunch of big companies, but he works at home. Doesn't seem to have much contact with people at all."

"I did find a marriage license, despite this guy's seemingly loner existence," Nina said.

Jane grabbed the paper and studied the name beside Rob Pallegro. Stephanie Vickman.

Jane remembered that name. _Vickman, Vickman, Vickman…_

"Vickman!" she shouted in triumph, bouncing up from her chair. "I put her away _years_ ago. Pretty sure she was a sociopath. She was killing businessmen for their money. I don't even remember anything about the husband."

Jane paced and tried to remember the details about the case. Nina ran to the computer and Korsak got on the phone. Frankie was the one who approached her, touched her gently on the arm.

"Jane," he said, trying to calm her.

She flinched at the contact. He stepped back a little.

"You're gonna run yourself down. Stop pacing and sit for a second, alright?"

Jane just shook her head.

"We're so close to cracking this, Jane. But you're about to break, I can see it."

"It's Maura, Frankie!" Jane shouted, whirling on her brother.

His eyes went wide, and she folded her arms over her chest, trying to calm down by taking a breath.

"It's Maura," she almost whispered this time. "I can't stop. I can't rest. I don't deserve to for one second. It's my fault that he took her, it's my fault she's in danger and we need to find her. We need to find her _now._ "

There was a silence in the precinct. No one dared talk or interfere.

"This is not your fault, Jane," Frankie finally said, his voice low.

"Didn't I teach you not to lie, Frankie?" Jane said tiredly. Then she walked away.

* * *

4am and Jane was thinking about Vickman and regret and Maura's dimple that appeared when she smiled.

Korsak was calling on a judge who owed him a favor, getting a warrant to search Pallegro's property. Jane sat in the car outside the judge's house and tried to remember and forget all at once.

She tried to remember the Vickman case. Jane could picture the cold, but beautiful woman she had met—a good con artist with no soul. It wouldn't be surprising if she had also tricked this guy Pallegro into falling for her, marrying her. Maybe he still loved her, pined after her, and this was his revenge on Jane for putting her in jail.

She tried to forget the way Maura's hand felt in her own, how her eyes were unlike any other color Jane had ever seen, how she sometimes caught Maura looking at her with a knowing, beautiful smile. She tried to forget the way Maura's body felt next to her when they slept in the same bed, how she often woke sometime in the night with Maura curled up against her, how it was like they almost fit.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose. She jumped when Korsak got back in the car, her nerves frayed.

Korsak looked at her for a moment, concerned. "Got the warrant."

"Great, Korsak," Jane said, trying to give him a smile and clapping Korsak on the back.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I couldn't help it. This story has got me hooked and the reviews have got me all excited. So, here's another little update! Thanks for coming along for the ride :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The house turned up nothing. No Pallegro and no clues to where he could have taken Maura.

Jane wanted to rip her hair out. After checking her phone for the fiftieth time, searching for any message, she walked outside to get a breath of fresh air, to get a fucking grip.

Tears were forming in her eyes. No one could see her cry, but all she wanted to do was breakdown.

Absolutely no one could see her like that. Only Maura.

She gripped the railing, and tried to steady herself as a memory hit her.

It was the night another monster had tried to take Maura away from her. Hoyt's game had ended quickly when he had threatened Maura. Jane killed him with a scalpel, the weapon he had pierced her palms with previously.

Maura had slept over that night and it was as they lay there in the dark that the weight of what had happened that day crashed down on them. They were holding hands, Maura lightly circling the scar on Jane's palm.

Jane started crying and she couldn't stop. She tried to be quiet about it, but of course Maura knew. Of course.

"Jane," she had said, her voice full of concern.

Jane closed her eyes willing herself to stop crying. She began to apologize, but the words never made it out because Maura was holding her and now that Maura was this close Jane felt the urge to hold her even closer. Jane promised herself that night that she would never let Maura be in danger like that again.

And look where they were now.

Jane paced the front of the house, trying to shake herself back into the present. She was headed back inside when her phone buzzed.

"Nina, what's up?"

"Any luck with the house?"

"No, not so far."

"Well, I might have something. Pallegro owns a storage unit, Jane."

* * *

The night was still dark. They had at least a half hour before the sun would start to rise. Korsak silently directed the team in various directions. Jane walked in a group with Korsak, making sure she was up front. She had never been more ready and more terrified to find a perp.

They took advantage of the darkness and Jane knew that her footsteps were quiet, as she had trained to be. However, she was sure everyone could hear her heart, it was beating so loudly. Her adrenaline was always pumping whenever they searched through a place, guns drawn, but this time it felt like there was a sea flowing through her veins. Her feet just wanted to run to Maura, her arms just wanted to hold her. And she was more than ready to attack whoever the hell had hurt her.

Jane finally reached the storage unit Pallegro owned. There were various people already surrounding it, but she pushed forward. She'd be the first one to take down the bastard if he tried anything. And she'd be the first one there for Maura.

Jane wasn't religious, but she found herself saying Maura's name over and over silently to herself, almost like a prayer, as she lifted the door of the unit.

Out of the corner of her eye, Jane noticed Pallegro turning around quickly, but she saw Maura first. If Maura was somewhere in a crowded room, Jane was sure her gaze would be drawn to hers in seconds.

Maura was on a heap on the floor, not moving and Jane was already ready to fucking kill this man. Her gun swung in slow motion, her eyes meeting his.

They had clearly caught Pallegro by surprise because he had a knife in his hand, nothing else. But his face quickly changed from slightly shocked to almost stoic.

"Oh, hello, Jane," he said, calmly. Too calmly. "Nice of you to join us. Took you long enough."

"Drop the knife, Pallegro! Now!"

Jane was seeing red. She knew there was a whole team flanked behind her, but she felt the world narrow so it was just the two of them in a tiny room.

"But Jane. There's so much to show you!"

Jane cocked her gun. She would shoot the bastard right on the spot, no hesitation.

"NOW!"

As he moved slowly to lower his knife on the ground he talked.

"But you have to see my present that I have made for you. It's much like the one you gave me. Hurting my wife, taking her away from me."

Now Jane was on him quick, her knee finding the small of his back as she slammed him to the pavement.

"Shut the hell up and stay down, asshole!"

"I just thought I'd return the favor, Jane. Do the same to Maura," he grunted, quiet enough for only Jane to hear.

Red was everywhere now and Jane's mind went blank, numb with anger fueled by pain.

Jane's knuckles felt raw and someone's arms were wrapped around her waist, pulling her up from the ground.

Her ears were ringing, and then suddenly the sound rushed back in.

"Enough, Jane! Enough!" Korsak's voice.

Frankie was the one holding her up. She fought free of him. Korsak turned Jane around by the shoulders to face him.

"Jane, stop. Stop." His eyes were serious, frightened, compelling. "Maura needs you."

That was all it took for Jane to find herself running away from Pallegro, towards Maura who was still on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two officers were crowded around Maura. Jane pushed them out of the way.

She really registered the sight of Maura now. She looked so frail crumpled on the floor, curled in on herself.

Jane reached for Maura's wrist. Feeling a pulse and then seeing Maura's chest rising and falling—Jane let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding. She made sure to smooth Maura's hair back with the lightest of touches, hoping to catch a look at her face.

"Maura," she whispered as gently as she could, lightly cupping Maura's face in her hands.

She was trying not to cry looking at the large cut on Maura's forehead, the nasty bruising around Maura's eye….the way her lip was sliced and the dried blood that made a path from her nose down her chin.

She took off her jacket and applied pressure to Maura's forehead to stem the bleeding.

"God, Maura, please, honey, please wake up," she said desperately, shifting so that Maura's head could rest on her legs.

Jane stroked Maura's cheek with one hand and ran a hand softly through her tangled curls.

"Maura, I'm here. Sweetheart, can you open your eyes for me?"

Maura's eyes started to flutter and Jane gasped.

"That's it, honey. I'm here."

Her eyes wondered fearfully, trying to take in her surroundings. The terror in Maura's eyes made Jane want to kill Pallegro, protect Maura from the world forever.

"Maura, look at me, it's okay, Maura, you're safe, you're safe," she repeated over and over, stroking Maura's cheek soothingly.

Maura's eyes followed Jane's voice, stopped on Jane's face and suddenly changed—they were light and full of love. There were those eyes Jane had been longing to see. Had it really only been hours? Not days, months, years?

Maura shut her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she managed a small smile for Jane.

"Hi, Jane," she got out.

Jane wiped a tear away quickly. "

Hey, you."

The EMTs were by them now.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to step back."

But Jane could barely hear them, register that they were there. Everything in her screamed to stay by Maura and keep her safe. There were soon hands on Jane's arms, trying to pull her away.

"Alright, alright! But I have to stay right here, I have to be with her," Jane said firmly. "I have to stay with her."

The EMTs got Jane up and a few feet back so that they could work and Maura looked terrified again.

"Jane!" she cried out, and it killed Jane to see her searching, her hand reaching out where Jane had been a moment ago.

"It's okay, Maur. I'm right here." Jane tried to make her voice sound soothing, but she heard the desperation in it.

It took everything Jane had to stay glued to the spot and not run to Maura.

She turned to an EMT preparing the stretcher.

"I'm riding in the ambulance," she said, firmly.

And soon Maura was beside her again. Jane didn't let go of Maura's hand in the ambulance, as the doctor bandaged her injuries and stitched her face up, as the cops asked Maura the few questions that Jane permitted them to for the moment, as they rode home to Maura's in the back of Korsak's car.

* * *

Jane was thankful for every bone of Maura's that wasn't broken, for the way that Maura still welcomed Jane's touch. She cried when she was assured that Maura had not been sexually assaulted in any way.

Jane kissed the pinky and the middle finger that were broken on Maura's left hand, ran careful fingers over every bruise on Maura's legs, her back, her arms.

She made Maura a large cup of tea, then settled her on the couch in a huge blanket. The three minutes Jane left Maura to run a bath were very difficult. She kept thinking that when she returned to the living room, Maura would be gone again.

While Maura was in the bath, Jane balled up her sweatshirt and Maura's sweatpants that her Ma had raced to the hospital with so Maura would have something to change into.

Jane had the urge to throw them out, wanting to be rid of the memories of this night forever, but instead threw them in the washing machine and turned it on.

After a nerve-wracking twenty minutes she knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"Maura? You okay?"

"Yes," said Maura softly.

"Okay."

Jane paced nervously again, twisting her fingers together, not sure what to do with her hands.

"Jane?"

"Yeah!" Jane bolted back to the bathroom door, putting her hand on it as if this way she was closer to Maura.

"Could you actually…this is silly…I just…"

"What Maura? It's okay."

"I can't seem to get out of the tub on my own. I can't really balance with my broken fingers…and the bruising on my side….it hurts."

Jane bolted in without even stopping to think, towel at the ready. Maura leaned on Jane as she stood up and stepped out of the tub into the warmth of the towel.

"Sorry," Maura whispered, clearly embarrassed.

She stood there under the bathroom light's harsh glare, looking not even close to her usual self—hair wet and dripping, shivering, Her one eye was almost swollen shut, while angry red stitches marked her forehead.

Jane's heart hurt. She just wanted to hold Maura in her arms and never let her go.

"No, honey, there's nothing to apologize for," Jane said with a sad smile.

She reached out and tucked Maura's hair behind her ear. "I have everything to apologize for. And you shouldn't be sorry at all. Please."

Jane swallowed hard, moved her hand back down and stared at her feet.

"Jane," Maura said, her voice soft, tired. "You came. You found me. And I'm going to be okay."

Jane slowly looked up and Maura gave her a small, reassuring smile. She reached her hand out and Jane took it, gave it a squeeze.

"Can you just come sleep with me?" Maura asked. "I'm exhausted."

Jane smiled through the tears burning her eyes. "Of course, Maur. Of course."

* * *

 **I love reviews. They make my day and help me keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for following this little story and giving it some love.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Jane couldn't believe Maura was lying next to her. She was safe. Hurt, but safe. She angrily wiped a tear making its way down her cheek when she thought of Maura's bruises and cuts and the concussion she had. But the doctor said it was minor. It could have been so, so much worse.

Another tear fell as Jane imagined what else Pallegro might have done if they hadn't gotten there in time. She shook her head. She didn't want to think about him. Jane was going to focus on Maura, how she was safe beside her. And how she was going to do everything to make it right and take care of Maura until she was better.

The doctor told Jane she just had to keep an eye on Maura because of the concussion—wake her up every few hours. That wasn't going to be a problem because Jane wasn't leaving Maura's side. Not even for a second.

Jane turned over and was faced with Maura's back, her sweeping curls. She was sure Maura was asleep after such a hard day. Her breathing was steady.

Jane needed to feel Maura to know she was real, it wasn't enough anymore just to see her in front of her eyes. She carefully reached out and traced her back, then placed the gentlest kiss on Maura's shoulder blade.

Her heart beat fast, but Maura didn't move at all. Careful not to touch her bruises, she wrapped her arm around Maura's waist, leaned her forehead on Maura's back. She could feel her tensed muscles relaxing, just at the fact that Maura was in her arms. Safe.

"You're okay," Jane whispered against Maura's shoulder blade. "You're safe."

She closed her eyes and let the tears come now.

"Jane?" Maura said, her voice groggy.

She shifted and Jane immediately backed away.

"Yeah, Maur, I'm here."

Maura turned over, looking confused and in pain. Jane couldn't help but reach out and cup her cheek.

"My head hurts."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry. You can't have another painkiller for a couple more hours."

Maura didn't respond, just buried her face against Jane's chest and wrapped her small arms around Jane's middle. Jane knew Maura looked tiny, but she was strong and her grip around Jane was tight, even with two fingers broken.

She held Maura close to her, but made sure to be gentle, careful of her bruising. A mixture of joy and worry ran through Jane.

"I kept wishing you were there."

Jane barely heard Maura she spoke so softly and her words were muffled by Jane's shirt.

"Where, Maur?"

"When I was in the dark."

Jane shuddered and subconsciously held Maura closer thinking about what she must have gone through.

"It hurt everywhere and I was terrified. And I wanted you there so badly. I closed my eyes and imagined you there."

Jane was crying now, tears falling into Maura's honey blonde hair.

"But I knew you'd come. I just knew."

Jane swallowed, tried to find words. "Yeah, of course I came for you."

Maura shifted and looked up at Jane. She backed up a bit, peering at Jane's face mostly with her one good eye. Jane didn't know what to do, so she stayed still.

"Sorry, I just needed to see your face again," Maura said, then snuggled close to Jane again. "I saw your face in my mind so much today, but you weren't really there. Just had to make sure you were real."

Jane tried to control the sob, kissed Maura's head. "I'm real, I'm here."

Maura fell asleep again with Jane stroking her back in circles, holding her in her arms.

* * *

Jane fell asleep somehow. She woke up to Maura screaming. Jane had heard Maura scream like this only once before. When that bastard was pulling her closer and closer to an open elevator shaft.

This scream was 100 times worse than the scream that haunted her nightmares—when Jane would try to get to Maura who was in danger…but it was always too late by the time she reached her.

Jane was immediately awake, heart pounding, ready to fight, ready to protect. But Maura's eyes were closed. She was kicking and flailing.

"Maura!" Jane shouted, trying to wake her up from the nightmare.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Maura, not budging as Maura pushed and punched and cried. She was worried most about Maura's broken fingers as Maura hit Jane's shoulder. Jane didn't feel the pain, not her own anyway. Just Maura's.

"Maura, please. Please wake up!"

Maura's eyes flew open and she stared up at Jane confused, then her body relaxed back to the bed and she closed her eyes, breathing hard.

Jane brushed Maura's hair out of her face, lightly touched her cheek.

"You're okay, sweetheart, you're okay. You're safe, I swear. It was just a nightmare."

Maura looked up at Jane, her eyes more aware, but still full of fear.

"I was back again, Jane. In the darkness. With the man there. He was kicking me again. I thought you finding me, you sleeping beside me…that it all had been a dream."

Jane smoothed Maura's hair.

"No, no, honey. This is real." She took Maura's unbroken hand in her own and squeezed. "It's me, see. And that bastard won't touch you ever again. I won't let him."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and Jane's heart broke.

"Okay, just….just hold me, please. That's when it feels real," she whispered into Jane's neck.

Jane turned onto her side bringing Maura with her, tucking her safely into her arms. "All night, Maur. I promise."

"Jane?" Maura asked, lifting her head up from Jane's chest to look at her.

The fear in her voice was almost gone. The way she called Jane's name sounded more like love, like the way she said it when she was especially gentle with Jane after a hard day.

"Yeah, Maur."

"I thought about…I realized—you were what I would miss the most."

"Hmm?"

"If I stayed there, lost. If my life was taken from me and I didn't have any more time left…you are what I would miss the most."

Jane wiped the tear running down Maura's cheek, even as her own eyes blurred with tears.

It happened so quickly, so simultaneously that neither one of them was sure when it started, but Maura's lips were pressed against Jane's and Jane's lips moved against Maura's. It was so easy and effortless and the darkness of the night just faded away.

It was so beautiful and so simple. It was comfort, it was a spark. They kissed through the smiles and the tears, Jane's hands in Maura's curls, Maura's hands cupping Jane's jaw, her shoulder, the small of her back.

Jane pulled back when she remembered Maura's lip, she ran a gentle finger across the wound.

"It's okay," Maura said, bringing Jane's hand down, kissing her palm.

And for the first time in a long while, Jane felt like it really was.

* * *

 **I'd love to know your thoughts!** **Some people have regularly been reviewing this story (killie 64, Ratdog, and IsaBabisa)-special thank you to them x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: There has been a fast and overwhelming response to this story and I'm so happy and truly grateful. Thanks for recommending my story to people, and thank you so much for the reviews and the little nudges to keep writing.** **I had taken a break from the fanfic world for a little while and forgot how much I loved it!**

 **This might be it for this story. I don't want it to end yet, but I don't want to force writing and this seems like it could be a good place to stop. We'll see! Really hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Jane woke up to light slanting in through the shades and for five seconds everything was perfect. She was wrapped up in the feeling of Maura in her arms—her legs tangled with Jane's, and her hair softly tickling Jane's neck.

She felt the warmth from Maura's lips touching her own still spreading throughout her body—so much happiness. And strangely, relief.

And then the rest of the feelings of yesterday hit her like a truck. She pulled Maura even closer to her side, and a little sob escaped from somewhere deep inside her. She hated that noise. She didn't have the right to cry. It was all her fault and Maura was the one who had suffered because of her mistakes.

Maura stirred at that moment, slowly turning her face up towards Jane. Her eyes were still closed and Jane was shocked all over again at the bruising on Maura's face. She wanted to kill this man, she wanted to beat herself up until she ached as much as Maura must. It killed Jane to look at Maura like that, to face the horrors of the recent days.

Maura opened her eyes slowly, and the little smile on her face vanished almost immediately. She backed out of Jane's arms, clearly hurting as she tried to get out of the bed. Jane reached her hand out towards Maura wanting to help her, wanting her to come back into her arms. But then she took in Maura's body language—stiff, stand-offish as Maura rushed into the bathroom.

* * *

It was a long twenty minutes before Maura came out of the bathroom. Jane tried to do something to help, use her restless energy, stop the thoughts from getting any worse. She made coffee (it had taken her years to get the hang of this coffee machine, but she had learned because this was the coffee Maura loved) and she was making a stack of banana pancakes.

Jane heard Maura come into the kitchen and prepared herself before she turned around. She couldn't look scared and sad like she did this morning. She had to put on a brave face for Maura, she had to keep herself together.

But Maura's tone of voice stopped her cold. It was her Dr. Isles voice—distant, composed, devoid of warmth.

"Jane, I just want to get this out of the way. We don't have to talk about the kissing last night. I understand that it was a very emotional night for you and you don't really—" Here she faltered a little. "….Feel that way towards me. I can be just friends with you and I can pretend it never happened. So, you don't have to worry."

Jane thought her heart stopped for a moment. This morning came back to her in pieces—the way she must have looked when Maura opened her eyes and looked up at her, what Maura must have jumped to conclusions about, and she understood.

She was by Maura's side in a second, ready to break through this thick exterior she had built around herself for protection. Maura had never been so wrong. And Jane had never been so sure about anything as she was about how she felt for Maura.

Jane took Maura's hands and looked into her eyes. It pained her to see the black eye, but she swallowed that, along with her fear. Anything for Maura.

"Maura. Listen to me. That was the best kiss I—" Jane took a breath, looked down at their hands and tried to start again. "I know I'm an idiot, Maura. It's taken me like _forever_ _and a day_ to realize that you are the most important person in my life."

Maura's face softened, she squeezed Jane's hand, but she still looked guarded.

"And it shouldn't have taken you being snatched away for me to realize it. It kills me that it did—I'm so _angry_ and so…sad. When you were gone—I've never been so scared, Maura. I should have protected you, it's my job, the most important one I have. And I failed."

"No, Jane—" Maura's eyes looked sad now.

"Let me finish, Maur," Jane said softly, but firmly. "I'm going to make sure from this moment on that you are safe and you understand how much I love you."

She looked down at their hands again, her scarred one gently cradling Maura's small ones, two fingers bandaged and splinted. She gathered the courage to look at Maura again when she said these words.

"I love you, Maura Isles, in the I-want-to-keep-kissing-you-forever kind of way."

Jane didn't think she'd ever seen Maura look so hopeful. She promised herself on the spot that part of protecting Maura was now ensuring that she never broke her heart.

"Really?" the word quietly fell from Maura's lips, Jane had to lean forward to hear it.

"Yes, Maur," Jane said, her voice raspy and low with emotion.

She ran her thumb gently across Maura's cheek, wordlessly checking if it was alright before leaning into gently kiss her.

The world was spinning and shifting so that everything was set right, at least while Maura's fingers were tangled in Jane's hair, her incredible body pressed up against Jane's, her lips sweet and soft and parting to let Jane's tongue explore.

Jane was trying to be careful of Maura's injuries, but she soon lost herself completely and utterly in the moment. There was just the taste of Maura and the feeling of being close and of being home and Jane couldn't believe how lucky she was.

* * *

 **Please review if you have any thoughts! That would make my weekend a million times better :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry I took a break for a little while from this story. Lost my roll and thought it might have been done. But your wonderful reviews called me back and I thought about the story more this weekend, so here you go. At least a little more on the way for this story. I can't thank you guys enough for your encouraging words x**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Maura was stiff and formal, her words emotionless, as if this all had happened to another person, another victim. As if she wasn't the one who had experienced these horrible things.

Detective Vasquez and Morgan sat across the table, listening carefully to Maura's statement, nodding their heads encouragingly. Jane had been told she couldn't take Maura's statement herself, so she had picked two detectives who had been on the search and rescue team, and were more familiar with kidnapping and missing person cases. She trusted them the most outside of her people from homicide (who also were banned from interviewing Maura as they were too close personally). Vasquez and Morgan, knowing how important the case was to Jane, graciously let her sit with Maura as she told them what happened in detail. They had seen Jane at her most vulnerable when Maura was missing, her rush of anger and relief at finding Pallegro, Maura.

Jane hadn't wanted to sit there and listen to everything Pallegro had said and done to Maura, God, did she wish she could be anywhere else. But this is where she needed to be, by Maura's side, ready to protect and comfort. It was her job and she had already failed so badly at it. She couldn't fuck up again. She wanted Maura to feel as safe as possible when she relived this nightmare.

But while Maura was so scared she was practically shaking this morning, and had needed ten kisses and twenty long hugs before Jane could finally coax out the door and to BPD, she had been stoic and distant as soon as she walked into the building. She couldn't handle the sympathy clear as day on everyone's faces as she passed by them, the whispers, the obvious discomfort radiating from some, and the cold shoulder from others who would rather pretend she wasn't there at all. Jane had felt a rage burning up inside her at these reactions, but as she reached for Maura's hand to show her she was not alone in this, Maura had pulled away, crossing her arms.

"Is it unusually cold in here?" she had said, like the temperature was the only thing on her mind.

Jane had tried to ignore the stab of pain she had felt at the rejection. Maura was going through so much. And while Jane did her best in life by flying head first into things, emotional and full of anger, she knew that Maura felt she worked best with a clear head and a logical mind, pushing her feelings off to the was just her protecting herself. It wasn't personal. Jane thought all these things, and yet the sting was still there. She didn't want Dr. Isles right now, she wanted Maura. In a situation such as this, she didn't know how to handle Dr. Isles, who couldn't be comforted by love, but found safety in logic and statistics. Jane could barely make her brain function right now, let alone spout out facts on kidnapping cases.

* * *

As Jane sat and listened to the excruciating details of Maura's hours with Pallegro, she couldn't see past the emotions roaring through her: the rage at Pallegro and herself, the frustration that Maura had to do this at all, the need to protect Maura, the sadness and agony at all Maura went through.

"Jane was calling me when it happened. He just came up behind me and grabbed me. My phone dropped, I was fighting to break free, but I wasn't strong enough."

Jane wanted to hold Maura against her, and whisper over and over that she was so, so strong. Her words chilled her to the bone, but so did Maura's tone, and so despite her need to reach out to Maura, hold her hand, she pulled at her fingers in her own lap.

"There's a lot that I barely remember. I was disoriented from the kicks and punches he threw in my face, in my side, and the way he dragged me into his van was rough. It was dark, pitch black. It felt like we were driving a long time, but I'm certain it only felt like that because of the fear and the pain I was experiencing."

Jane rubbed at her eyes, trying to take away what she saw behind them: Maura hurt, and afraid and alone.

"I realized we stopped in a place people hardly ever came to because he was careless and barely hid me as he brought me into the storage unit. A lot of the time he left me alone, sitting on the floor, my wrists and feet bound. I tried to think of ways to get out, but my brain was overloaded with sensations. And I was stupid."

"Maur," Jane muttered, rubbing gently at Maura's back. This she wouldn't sit and listen to, Maura degrading herself. Maura flinched at the touch, ignored Jane, and continued.

Jane's hand recoiled like it had been burnt.

"I think he got bored kicking me while I was tied up, so he made it more interesting by untying me and throwing me around a bit, seeing if I could fight him. I hit my head hard on a corner table when he pushed me."

Maura ran her finger across the stitches on her forehead. She seemed far away, on another planet.

"He kept talking about Jane, making her pay. He said, I was so important to her, he knew it and he'd make her suffer. Like he did."

Jane's heart started racing. She felt her breath come more quickly. _My fault, mine._

"I told him he wouldn't succeed. Jane was going to save me because she's the best there is. He laughed and punched me in the mouth. I stopped saying that, even though I knew it was true. Knowing that, remember it-that's how I held on."

Emotion had started to creep into Maura's voice. She shook her head and continued.

"Anyway, after awhile he started sharpening some knives, muttering what sounded like nonsense and playing with them. I was terrified, only guessing what he would do. The police arrived soon after."

Silence.

"There's nothing really else to say," Maura said, grabbing her bag, and walking out with simply a solemn nod to both men.

The two of them looked at Jane and she couldn't even manage to give them a smile in thanks.

She ran out, ignoring Korsak's voice behind her.

* * *

Jane caught up with Maura at the car. She was already sitting in the passenger's side.

Jane could tell by the way Maura carried herself, that Jane shouldn't say anything. She started the car instead, and slowly drove home, trying not to hear Maura's words at BPD echoing around her head. This was probably why she didn't notice until Maura grabbed her hand that Maura was crying.

Jane's heart lept and she pulled over as quickly as she could, parking behind a bakery.

"Oh, sweetheart," she said, as she quickly got out of the car and raced over to Maura's side. She knelt in front of her, hands on Maura's knees, and searching Maura's face with her eyes. "Tell me."

"I just…I don't. I want these feelings to be gone. But I'm always scared and it hurts and I feel insecure and like I'm falling apart, Jane," Maura got out. The tears were coming faster now, more like sobs. She hid her face in her hands, then looked up and grabbed Jane's hand again, holding it tightly. "Oh, Jane, please."

Jane felt tears fill her eyes at Maura pleading, the way she looked at Jane like she was the only hope left, when Jane was the one who got her into this mess in the first place. Jane wordlessly and tenderly pulled Maura out of the car and into her arms. They stood they're hugging, Maura crying into Jane's shoulder as she rocked her.

Then Jane guided Maura to the backseat of the car.

"Scooch," she said, as she slid in next to Maura.

"Okay, come here, baby," she said and held out her arms.

Maura curled up on the seat and buried her head into Jane's chest, trying to get control of her breathing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"No, no, no, shhh," Jane said, planting kisses on the top of Maura's head.

"I am, Jane, I just had to get through it like that, but I want you, I need you."

Jane understood and the tears came freely now. She held Maura close to her, rocking her.

"I know, Maur, I know. It's okay. I'm here. You're _so_ strong, honey, and I'm right here."

* * *

 **I don't know, a little nervous about this chapter-let me know your thoughts. A special thanks to BB Reader, killie 64, misquotesanddeighthnotes, XBgamer94 for your kind words and inspiration!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi, guys. I'm sorry for the wait. Things have been sort of all over the place, but I do want to keep this story going!**

 **The song that inspired the end is called "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Lovely song.**

 **Special thanks to BB Reader for being such a wonderful reader of mine, and for giving me the extra nudge to write.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new chapter x**

* * *

They needed normalcy after a day like this. And Jane decided to try her best to give it to Maura. She ordered their usual from their favorite Chinese restaurant, poured a glass of some kind of fancy wine Maura liked and grabbed a Blue Moon for herself from the fridge.

Maura was in the shower as she set up the dinner at the table. At Jane's they always ate on the couch watching something, but at Maura's this was not done.

"Hey," Maura said in Jane's ear, as she carefully slipped her arms around Jane's waist.

There was hesitancy in her touch, like she wasn't sure this was okay. Jane melted a little in Maura's arms. She leaned back into Maura, and felt her instantly relax.

"Hi," Jane murmured. "I got some Chinese."

"I see," Maura said, letting go of Jane.

When Maura's arms left her waist, a shiver ran up Jane's spine.

"Let's eat on the couch," Maura said, already moving the plates to the coffee table.

"The couch?" Jane sputtered, eyebrows raised.

"Yes. I would like to watch this documentary I taped last week on flowers which bloom only at night."

"Okay, but—" Jane started, still uncertain at this change in being able to eat in the living room.

"They are fascinating plants Jane, I think you might like it," Maura said, clicking play and settling down on the couch.

She patted the seat next to hers, giving Jane a smile. Small, but there. And Jane would do anything to keep Maura smiling.

* * *

Jane had sat with Maura through many Chinese dinners and too many documentaries, but this time was different. And it's not because they were eating in Maura's living room.

Maura gave Jane some of her chicken with water chestnuts and peapods and whatever else was in that thing, and Jane gave Maura a scoop of her sweet and sour chicken like always, but this time Maura put the food to Jane's lips. And it ended up being a little sloppy, but so much sweeter.

This time Maura held her hand through half of the documentary, and Jane could not begin to understand why her heart beat faster holding hands with this woman than it did when she was tackling a perp to the ground.

* * *

The darkness didn't creep up on Jane until she was alone in the shower.

Maura's voice echoed in her head.

 _He kept talking about Jane—making her pay. He said, I was so important to her. He knew it and he'd make her suffer._

Jane dug her fingernails into her palms. Maura had suffered because of her.

 _I keep fucking up. I keep bringing pain into her life, into everyone's._

The shadows of doubt, of self-loathing. She was wondering when they would show up today and there they were.

In her mind, she saw Maura crying, stumbling over her words, saying how scared she was.

She loved Maura so much, but she couldn't protect her. She kept failing at it. She promised to protect her, long ago she promised that, but she kept fucking failing.

How could Maura want her? How could she find safety in her arms?

 _Fuck-up!_

A throbbing sensation in her hand. She looked down at her hand. She must have punched the shower wall. Her right hand was swelling a little, throbbing.

Hurting herself wasn't going to fucking solve anything. Jane took a deep breath in.

Pallegro.

Pallegro would be going to jail for sure, the evidence was piled up against him and with Maura's statement they were golden. But she would have to make sure he got max time. She needed to make sure he suffered as much as possible.

Jane stayed underneath the burning water of the shower until her skin was itchy and she couldn't stand it any longer.

* * *

When she came back downstairs, Maura was lying down on some oddly shaped cushion, her body twisted in a strange position.

But this was the most relaxed Jane had seen her in quite awhile, so she didn't disturb her. She leaned against the door to the rec room where Maura had made Jane try to get into yoga countless times, to no avail.

But, Maura lying there, seeing her breath rising and falling in and out—this was soothing to Jane.

Maura was alive, She was here. Things may be okay. They may be okay.

Maura lifted herself from the ground after some time. She saw Jane standing by the door and smiled.

"Hey, how was your shower?"

"Good," Jane lied, self-consciously hiding her swollen fist behind her back.

Maura stood up, stretched her arms, yawned.

"Well, that restorative yoga worked well. You ready for bed? I'm tired."

Jane could not help but smile. Maura had just assumed she would be staying overnight again, sleeping in her bed with her.

"Yeah, sure, sweetheart."

Jane was caught up in Maura's eyes, so she wasn't aware of Maura reaching for her bad hand. She tried to suppress the wince when Maura took her hand in her own, but failed.

"What's wrong?" Maura whispered, her brow furrowing in concern, as she lifted up Jane's hand to examine it.

She gingerly rubbed a finger along Jane's knuckles, her mouth in a slight frown.

"Does it hurt a great deal when I push here?"

Jane shook her head. "Not a lot."

"They're probably not broken, just bruised," Maura sighed.

Maura knew. Jane knew Maura knew she did this to herself. And she didn't know what to do, so she stood frozen as Maura pressed her lips to the swollen hand.

"Bed," Maura whispered, taking Jane's other hand to pull her up the stairs.

And Jane was forever thankful that Maura was not forcing her to have this conversation right now.

* * *

There was a radio playing a sweet melody, the lyrics seeming to reflect Jane's soul and thoughts.

Maura had slowly stripped her shirt off, then Jane's, and now they were kissing. And Jane was forgetting her hand and the shower and Pallegro and the police station today.

She only had room in her mind to reflect on the beauty of Maura's freckles, the corner of her mouth, her color of her eyes. Her skin, God, her skin. The feel of Maura's chest pressed against her own made her tingle everywhere.

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow._

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now._

 _And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life._

 _And sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight._

 _And I don't want the world to see me_ _'cause I don't think that they'd understand._

 _When everything's made to be broken,_ _I just want you to know who I am._

They ended up on the bed somehow, their legs tangled, chests still bare. And Jane was very aware of the fact that Maura's breasts were the most perfect in the whole universe.

Into a silence so peaceful, Jane soon lost Maura to dreamland. She wrapped her arms tighter around Maura's waist, and stayed awake watching Maura's eyelids flutter, tracing her clavicle, her chin. She stayed awake all night.

Every hour or so, she woke Maura up with a couple kisses on the forehead, still nervous about her concussion. She was afraid Maura would never wake up. But every time, Maura awoke, then quickly fell back to sleep in Jane's arms. And Jane could not help thinking of this as a small miracle.

* * *

 **Reviews do keep me going, so tell me what you think! Thanks x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I'm sorry I've been gone awhile. I think about this story often, I do, it's just life is a pain. But anyway, here is a new chapter I wrote tonight when I had some inspiration and time. Really hope you enjoy.**

* * *

There's a dripping noise in the complete blackness, the only thing that ripples through the dark. Nothing else to feel, hear, taste, see.

Jane's heart is pounding in her hands, through her scars, in her feet, in her head—roaring through her body.

She can't find Maura and the world is upside down and she is defenseless and scared shitless. She keeps walking, but not coming across anything, and her hands lie uselessly at her side—like she's even given up the hope that she can put up a fight against whatever lies in this darkness.

Jane Rizzoli, who used to pack the best punch in the neighborhood at eleven years old, felt like all the fight had just _left_.

There was an emptiness.

And then there was a scream.

And it was her own.

Because Maura was pale and lying lifeless in a pool of blood and gone, gone, _gone_.

Jane shot up in bed and clamped her hands over her mouth to shut out the sound of terror coming from her mouth. She tried to catch her breath, but only found it when her fingers grasped Maura's wrist and found a steady pulse.

She was drenched in sweat and soaked in fear.

 _Enough_.

Jane raced out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans and grabbed her gun and badge from the kitchen table, running out into a pitch-black morning.

Thirty minutes later she was face to face with Pallegro.

"Jane," he sneered from his side of the table, leaning into the back of the metal chair. "What a pleasure."

"Save it, Pallegro," Jane got out between clenched teeth, her palms curled into fists at her side.

Everything about this guy—every move he made, every word he said—made her insides churn.

Pallegro held up his hands in mock defense.

"I just wanted to make sure that you are aware that you are never going to see the light of day again. Because I'll make sure of it," Jane said, leaning all of the way forward in her chair, staring him right in the eyes.

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect any less of you, Jane."

The way he said her name, chilled Jane to the bone. She breathed in deeply.

 _Keep it together, Rizzoli._

Pallegro watched her with a seemingly permanent smirk on her face. "Listen, Jane. I did my job. I unnerved—frightened even—the tough Detective Rizzoli."

His eyes and voice were full of hate.

"You thought you were so brilliant, so strong. Came in and stole my wife's life, crushed mine. So, I crushed yours. Made sure you knew what it was to fear, to feel helpless."

Jane felt frozen in her chair and burning hot all at once.

"At first, I was angry I didn't get to completely take Maura's life. Now, I think it works out well. Look how broken you are, your nerves frayed. And I'm sure she's a mess." He laughed, leaned forward, looked her dead in the eyes. "I _ruined_ you Jane Rizzoli. Don't care how long I'm stuck behind bars."

Jane felt like a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her. She wanted to say so many things—that none of it was true, to never, ever say Maura's name, that he was a bastard who would waste away—but no sound came out. She just felt the urge to run because she could no longer hold it together.

She felt like she was breaking. She was. And she had failed Maura.

Getting home to Maura's was all a blur. She threw up outside of the precinct, left her sweaty blazer bunched up in a car, barely made it through Maura's door.

When she saw Maura sitting on the couch, her eyes red and her face pinched in worry and anger, it was all Jane could do to stand upright there in the front hall. She leaned against the little table beside her.

"Jane," Maura's voice was low, and sounded raw, which it only sounded like when she had been crying. "Why?"

For a second, Jane thought Maura was saying: _Why have you made me suffer like this, Jane? What did I do to deserve a shitty person like you?_

"I'm sorry." The words barely made it past Jane's lips, although it was all she wanted to say to Maura right now.

"You went to see Pallegro. I had to call BPD and they told me you had requested to talk to him. But you didn't tell me that, no!" Maura threw her hands up in the air. "I had to wake up in an empty, cold bed. No note. Nothing."

"Maura, I—" Jane couldn't stop the sob that escaped from her throat.

She tried to swallow it, start over. Maura's face had softened, but that was almost worse because Jane didn't deserve her worry, her pity.

"I'm not strong, I'm not the great detective you think I am, I'm a fuck-up, I'm so sorry," Jane said, and the words were just pouring out of her and she wasn't thinking at all.

"Jane," Maura's voice cracked, as she got up from the couch, bewildered and frightened.

"He took you from right under my nose, I couldn't keep you safe, I can't keep you safe, Maura. I love you, but it's not enough. I can't protect you, and I'm not fearless, I'm a fucking mess," Jane's voice was raspy and she couldn't see through her tears now.

She didn't want to see Maura's face anyway as she spilled these truths.

"I'm broken, I'm no good, I'm sorry, I fucked up everything, please, I don't deserve you, _I_ did this to you, I brought you all this pain, and I'm no—I'm no good, Maura, I'm—"

Now, Jane was crying, gulping for breaths of air, hot tears falling down her cheeks, she couldn't stop any of it.

But now Maura was beside her, holding her. Jane felt her knees finally buckle, felt her body give into Maura's embrace.

Maura held Jane up, kept her from falling, kept her safe in her arms, whispered sweet words and love into Jane's ear.

The next thing Jane knew they were sitting on the couch, Jane's head resting on Maura's chest. Maura brushed Jane's curls away from her face, rubbed soothing circles on her back, as Jane's breathing came back to her.

"Jane."

Maura's voice was so soft, so loving. Jane closed her eyes, tried to breathe in.

"Can you look at me please?"

Jane opened her eyes, turned her head to face Maura. Maura had been crying too—her cheeks wet, her eyes filled with tears. But instead of seeing fear or anger or disgust in those eyes, like Jane expected to, like Jane felt she deserved, she only saw love.

"You are _not_ broken," Maura said firmly, taking Jane's face in her palms. "You are scared, and that's okay. But that night you rescued me? And every day of your life, Jane? You are brave, okay? You are the bravest person I know."

Jane ducked her head, but Maura lifted her chin, trying to meet Jane's eyes again.

"Jane, it is not your fault I got hurt, it's all on him. You did your job putting his wife away. You do your job well, and you protect me and those you love and the people of this city so fiercely, but you can't protect everyone all the time."

Jane felt her heart beating hard, warming because of Maura's words.

"I'm going to be okay. I have you and so, I know I'll be fine. And you always have me. And that son of a bitch is going away where he belongs."

Jane laughed a little, sniffled.

"And I don't want another best friend or _anyone_ to replace you. Because I love you like I've never loved anybody. I feel safe and at home with you."

Another tear was slipping down Jane's cheek, but this time for a different reason than fear and pain.

"You are _good_ , sweet girl. There's not a bad bone in you. Don't ever doubt that, please."

And now Maura was kissing her and was holding her and Jane felt okay, right—safe.

* * *

 **Please let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
